Roronoa Zoro
Zoro is a main character from One Piece. ''He fights Kenshin Himura of ''Samurai X ''in the 25th One Minute Melee, Roronoa Zoro VS Kenshin Himura. Bio Roronoa Zoro trained as a swordsman at a very young age at the Shimotsuki Village dojo, where he gained experience in the way of the sword. When his childhood friend Kuina died, he honored her legacy by inheriting her sword, and created his signature "Santoryu" which had him use three swords at once. He went of to find Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk, the best swordsman in the world so he could take the title from him, but was captured by a Marine Corp after saving a little girl from the Captain's son's dog. He would eventually meet Monkey D. Luffy, and after rescuing him, agreed to a part of Luffy's crew as Luffy's first mate. One Minute Melee Roronoa Zoro VS Kenshin Himura (One Piece VS Samurai X) Roronoa Zoro was wandering around lost in a deep forest, looking for his way out, when he came across Kenshin Himura and asked him where he might find his friend, Monkey D. Luffy and later accused him of lying when he bumped into him again. Despite trying to avoid conflict when he clashed with him, Kenshin agreed to fight Zoro in a duel. Kenshin may have scored a couple of strikes on the swordsman, but Zoro held the upper hand in the fight and finally defeated him with the '''One Sword Style Sword Draw: Lion's Song '''technique. Zoro left him to lie down on the ground and left to find his crew. Oni VS Kenpachi Round 3 (Street Fighter VS Bleach) Roronoa Zoro was seen reunited with Luffy and joined by Ichigo Kurosaki as they tried to find a way out of the forest and while he and Luffy argued about the trees in the area they went through, Ichigo noticed Oni nearby and when the latter appeared, Zoro, alongside his friends, prepared to fight him, but ended up leaving the fight to Kenpachi Zaraki , who was looking for revenge at the time. After watching the fight, Luffy and Zoro decided to get out of the forest, but the opening they tried to pass through ended up being blocked by the fight, much to the heroes' shock. As Ichigo reunited with them and asked where Kenpachi was, Zoro flipped and complained about being stuck in the forest forever. DEATH BATTLE! In DEATH BATTLE, Zoro appeared to fight Erza Scarlet of ''Fairy Tail. The fight ends with Erza being sliced into two bloody halves and falling onto the ground in a bloody mess. DBX In DBX, Kenshin Himura seeked a rematch with Zoro, and Kenshin once again faced defeat. Trivia * Roronoa Zoro is, so far, one of the only characters with a perfect winning record - he has won in DEATH BATTLE, DBX, and One Minute Melee, and hasn't lost a fight. The second combatant to do this was Raiden from the Metal Gear Solid franchise. This honor would later be achieved by ''Mega Man's ''Zero. Gallery References * Roronoa Zoro on Wikipedia * Roronoa Zoro on the One Piece Wiki * Roronoa Zoro on the Death Battle Wiki Category:Anime characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:DEATH BATTLE Winners Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:DBX Winners Category:'One Piece' Characters Category:Three Time Winner Category:DEATH BATTLE Combatants Category:DBX Combatants Category:Combatants